Harry Potter and the TimeTraveling Miko
by hallyu
Summary: Higurashi Kagome and her 'pet' silver fox Youko Kurama go to Hogwarts! Chaos ensues. 5th year. HPInuYYH Xover


Harry Potter and the Time traveling Miko

By: hallyu

Disclaimer: I do **not **own Harry Potter or Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

A/N: **I changed my username to hallyu. I did not steal any of define insanity's work. **

A/N: Yes, I'm very aware that I have four other stories just sitting around in my account, piling up dust and reviews…But this muse was irresistible! Anyway, I'm working on the second chapter of Forsaken Love…so look forward to that! I know there are a ton of Inu/HP/YYH crossovers…but I'm doing one anyway. This is in Year Five of Harry Potter. Inu-tachi has defeated Naraku. YYH is after the Sensui stuff. Vote for pairings (I'm rooting for Kag/Kura). Thanks.

"**blah blah"** Japanese

"blah blah" English

Chapter One

Harry James Potter listened to his Godfather speak, watching the man speak, relieved to see his godfather alive and well after a very uninformative summer spent lying in hydrangea bushes futilely hoping to hear any news about Voldemort on the Muggle news and ghosting over the front page of numerous editions of the _Daily Prophet_. Though worry and stress had etched their lines onto his haggard face, Sirius looked much better than he had the first time Harry had seen him. The deep shadows that constantly lurked under his dark eyes had lightened considerably and Sirius looked healthier and well fed but was also fidgety and restless. _It's because Sirius is holed up in this junk of a house, _Harry thought, allowing his eyes to trail over one of the shabby, dreary rooms in Sirius' inherited home.

"What does Dumbledore think about Voldemort's-" at that, all present in the room, sans Sirius and Harry, flinched, "plans?"

Sirius sighed deeply and leaned against his elbow wearily, "Well, according to Dumbledore's reckoning, he wants to build up his army again. You are aware of the fact that Voldemort-" he ignored the collective shudders and inaudible gasps, "had quite the army in the old days. Wizards and Witches he'd blackmailed or bewitching into following him, his faithful Death Eaters, Dark creatures-especially giants-and from what we and Dumbledore have heard, demons."

"D-demons?!" Ron, Hermione and Harry stuttered out in unison. Fred and George simply gaped in the background. The Order members looked grimly amused at the youths' shock.

"But Sirius," Hermione said defiantly, "there is **no **such thing as demons. I mean, I've never read anything about them in books!"

"Just because you haven't read about them doesn't mean there aren't books about them, Hermione." Arthur Weasley spoke up, dark bags ghosting beneath his eyes.

"A very long time ago," Mad-Eye Moody informed them with a growl, "the Ministry of Magic banned all books, talk, etc. about demons, saying it was all rubbish and that demons were despicable, weak being incapable of even the slightest bit of the most humane emotions. But they did that because they were afraid of the possible rise of power in the demons because of ego inflation from wizard and witch news, rumors, etc. The truth is, demons are **incredibly **powerful. Even the lowest of the low could kill me in the blink of an eye. The highest of the high could possibly take over the world. Magic only affects the weakest demons.

"The Ministry was so frightened, they made a division of powerful wizards and witches called Demon Aurors. Two of them, Harry, were your parents." Mad-Eye Moody gyrated smoothly on the balls of his feet and watched Harry's every movement closely.

Harry bit his lip at the mention of his parents and turned away ever so slightly, eyes flickering with pain.

Mad-Eye Moody continued, "The Demon Aurors eventually drove many of the demons back until suddenly, they vanished. Very quickly, people completely forgot about demons and went back to their daily original lives. But it turns out that the demons congregated in other countries, like Ireland and Japan. Japan very particularly because many old tales had to do with demons. We have reason to believe that the demons have not died out and have come back to power with the second rise of You-Know-Who."

The twins and the trio of rising fifth years listened to his tale with incredulous looks. Especially Hermione.

"Also," added Nymphadora Tonks in a rare moment of austerity, "Dumbledore said something about a 'secret weapon.' We have no idea what it is though."

Hermione bit her lip and rose her hand. Mad-Eye Moody shot her a wry grin and murmured, "We aren't in school and I'm not your teacher anymore, ya know."

Hermione blushed but steeled her resolve and inquired, "How did they drive them away if only the weakest demons were affected by magic?"

Mad-Eye Moody gave a deep, throaty chuckle and rasped out, "They combined their magic and used it."

Hermione's eyebrows shot up and she opened her mouth to speak when Mad-Eye Moody raised a hand to stop her. "We can't tell you that yet," he said firmly.

"Do you really think they should know all this?" Molly Weasley inquired worriedly, watching the children intently.

"We've gone over this Molly," Sirius answered coolly, "Harry, Ron and Hermione deserves to know and the twins are of age."

Mrs. Weasley sent him an indignant glare and gave a soft 'humph' before folding her shoulders over her chest and turning away, "But don't you think this is enough?"

Mr. Weasley gazed at his wife before sighing and placing a hand on her shoulder, "I agree with Sirius, Molly. They deserve to know about this and the twins **are **of age. But I also think we have given them enough information to satisfy their wants."

Hermione furrowed her bushy eyebrows, twirling a strand of curly hair around her pointer finger, "Can I ask one more question?" At Mr. Weasley's nod, she continued, "But I'm sure I would've come across at least **one **book with a mention of demons in it. Why would I not?"

"Yea," echoed Ron snidely, "Why would she not? She's read more than all of us together-" at that, he pointed at the twins, Harry, himself and a few other, "-and she still hasn't come across demons as a subject in a book."

Harry chuckled under his breath, disguising them with a few fake coughs and Hermione glared at the red-head before deciding to ignore her friend. Mrs. Weasley glared at her youngest son and smacked him on the head, "Be more respectful Ronald, there is nothing wrong with reading."

"Only if you do too much of it," Ron grumbled after Mrs. Weasley had turned away. Harry disguised another set of chuckles in the same way as before.

"Only very old books have any information about demons, Hermione. That is why you've never read anything about them. Even the Restricted section of the library at Hogwarts contains no books about demons." Mr. Weasley explained to the furious witch.

"O-oh," she stuttered, opening her mouth to say something when the doorbell rang, an eerie reminiscence to funeral bells, with a series of loud clangs.

"I keep telling them not to ring the doorbell!" Sirius hissed, as he hurried out of the room. Mrs. Black, Sirius' mother and a bewitched portrait who had permanently stuck herself to the wall with a sticking charm, screeched in outrage, _"Stains of dishonor, filthy half-breeds, children of filth, blood traitors…"_

"SHUT UP!" they could hear Sirius roar as he flung the curtains that hung before the painting shut. Harry moved to watch Sirius run down the long hallway and to the door, panting slightly and peering through the peephole.

"Is it really wise to let Sirius answer the door when he's a criminal that escaped from Azkaban?" Harry whispered to Ron and Hermione who shrugged casually.

"What's happening down there?" A whisper echoed down the other doorway, where a long, winding set of stairs traveled upwards and Ginerva Weasley, dressed in a long nightgown, stood, rubbing her eyes in pseudo-sleepiness in hopes of catching some of the conversation that had been going on.

"Nothing, Ginny dear," Mrs. Weasley replied, bustling up the steps and guiding the pouting girl back to her room, "Go back to sleep."

"Oh, Lupin!" Sirius quietly opened the door and ushered the haggard wizard in. Harry watched the duo intently, peeking his head out and looking down the maze of long, narrow hallways. Lupin had not been with the squad that escorted him to 12 Grimmauld Place or with the greeting committee and he had wondered where in the world Lupin and Dumbledore were.

Lupin entered, smiling broadly. His normally weary face and shabby clothes had disappeared for a bright, cheerful face and a set of new robes that looked oddly comfortable on the former Dark Arts teacher.

"This is wonderful, Sirius!" He grinned wildly.

Sirius shot him a look, "Have you finally gone mad?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Then pray tell, enlighten me. God knows I need a good laugh."

Lupin scooted forward and then ushered a shy looking Asian girl who had been concealed behind him in. "This is Kagome Higurashi. A Foreign Exchange Student for Hogwarts."

"And why is this wonderful?" Sirius inquired rudely.

Kagome looked vaguely annoyed at his mannerism as the werewolf bit his lip and shook his head, "I can't tell you. Ask Dumbledore if you must but I'm sworn to secrecy. Sorry, Sirius."

Sirius swore under his breath about the injustice of it all and turned away, shrugging haplessly. He started down the hallway and Lupin and Kagome followed silently, Kagome gaping at the roving pictures.

"They're bewitched, Kagome," he told her softly, catching her awed looks.

She absentmindedly petted a silver fox by her side that no one had noticed earlier, with a smile, watching knights roar and charge to the other side of a fierce battle, slithering snakes hissing from a dark background, a stern, greasy-looking woman frowning upon them as they passed by, muttering some dark words under her breath.

"I thought you had gotten rid of all the pictures, Sirius," Lupin sounded faintly amused.

"Damn Kreacher manages to stop me every time," he hissed, running a hand through his dark hair.

They came to another long, dark hallway, with moss and mold growing in the corners and paint chipping off the walls. The walls were empty of pictures, but in the middle was a curtained section.

"Shh," Sirius motioned for them to be quiet and they tiptoed across, Kagome in a state of confusion. Suddenly, the silver fox began to growl, a low, eerie sound from the back of his throat. It was soft but not soft enough, and the crimson curtains flung open. There, the hideous woman began to screech.

Kagome listened to the words in annoyance. Pulling out a dark, slim, gleaming wand and remembering Dumbledore's stern lecture to stay undercover and use a wand instead of 'handless magic' and her miko powers, she tapped the picture twice and muttered some foreign words under her breath.

Little did the bystanders know that the words were meant for the fox, and not for the use of magic. She simply channeled some of her spirit energy through the wand. "**Calm down**," she hissed in Japanese to the sheepish looking kitsune.

The curtains did not close, but the woman shut up. She looked distinctively enraged and tried valiantly to open her mouth, but to no avail. Kagome, though, did not care.

"**Geez Youko**," she grumbled petting the large fox's silky coat after pocketing the wand, "**Could you get any louder**?" The fox growled against her hand, but the growls turned soon into contented rumbles.

The bystanders shook their shock away. The two twins, who had decided to watch over Harry's shoulders, chorused, "What in the bloody hell was that?!"

A plump redhead berated them harshly, "Language Fred, George! Don't make a bad impression on the guest!"

Kagome laughed lightly, "It's okay, Mrs…?"

"Oh," the woman blushed and smiled matronly, "Call me Mrs. Weasley." She motioned for all the people to come out of the musty kitchen. They lined up and smiled politely at the girl.

Tonks went first, "My name is Nymphadora Tonks, but call me Tonks." She winked at the girl and shook her hand with a smile.

"Call me Mad-Eye Moody," grunted the said person.

"I'm Ginerva Weasley, but please call me Ginny. It's nice to meet you," the red head grinned, triumphant that she managed to sneak downstairs to watch the commotion.

As the introductions progressed, Harry dreaded his turn. What would the attractive raven-haired girl say when she heard that he was **the-**boy-who-lived? He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice that his turn had come until Ron elbowed him in the stomach. "It's your turn, mate!" he hissed.

"Oh, right!" Harry smiled rather forcefully, gritting his teeth and mumbling, "My name is Harry Potter."

She showed no outward display of motion and simply nodded her head. He was rather baffled at this reaction and studied her carefully as the introductions went on. Finally, it was her turn. "My name is Kagome Higurashi. It's nice to meet you all. I'm from Japan. Oh, and to answer your question about the painting, it was a spell I learned in Japan."

"You are very good at speaking English, my dear," Mrs. Weasley praised. Kagome blushed and murmured a soft thanks. It was a good thing that she had always aced her English classes back in Japan, even with her prolonged absences.

"Where did you go to school in Japan?" Hermione asked.

Kagome smiled and replied, "Shikon no Tama." She had practiced this numerous times, willing herself not to laugh. _'I really should get a Grammy Award for this,' _she thought idly, watching Hermione's expression carefully.

"Really?!" Hermione looked baffled, "I've never heard of this 'Sheekun no Tahmah.'"

Kagome winced at Hermione's horribly pronunciation and grinned, "Well, it's very discreet." Beside her, the silver fox seemed to laugh. "**Oh, be quiet Youko,**" she grumbled under her breath, shooting him a look before turned to smile once again at the people. The inhabitants of the room shot strange looks at the fox.

"Well dear, where are your bags?" Mrs. Weasley inquired, smiling gently at the sweet girl.

"Here," she patted the small pouch hanging off her hip. Simplistically yet elegantly decorated by many glowing colors and finely woven with silk tassels keeping it shut, the pouch was not something you could miss. A silver moon curved in the middle of an ink-blue night sky on one side. On the other side, a hexagonal crimson shape with an eloquent flower was woven into the surface. Surprisingly though, no one had noticed it or the lack of luggage before the mother Weasley pointed it out.

"There's a spell cast on it that wards off unnecessary attention and my luggage has charms in them to keep them mini sized," she explained fingering the glowing material.

"Ah," the Weasley nodded, "Kagome dear, since Hermione and Ginny are sharing a room, you'll have a room to yourself. Is that alright with you?"

She grinned and nodded, "Yes, it's fine with me."

The mother nodded then turned to the girls, "Hermione, Ginny, why don't you show her around the house and to her room? It's the one on the left, nearest to the outer edge."

The two nodded obediently before grasping her hand and muttering, "Come on!"

-

-

-

-

-

"Well, here's your room," Ginny chirped, flinging the door open. Inside was a fairly clean room. Sure, the walls had long since been colored and the carpet was spotted with numerous strange-looking stains but the room was moderately sized and the place was clean.

They had taken quite a while with the tour, the two commenting on almost everything they showed her. She nodded politely and tuned the out, after a while. Hermione was studious and strict and stayed to the rules, while Ginny was fiery and courageous, caring more for other activities than schoolwork. She found that she liked the two, their personalities certainly refreshing.

"Thanks," Kagome smiled at them.

"Oh, it's nothing. Anyway, dinner is in an hour, so I'll trust you to get yourself comfortable. Just get us if you need anything. Do you want us to get you when dinner is ready?" Hermione inquired.

"Oh, no. I wouldn't want to be too imposing on you two. And besides, you gave me such a great tour, that I don't think I need help getting around the house."

"Bye, Youko," Ginny cooed, petting the fox's silky coat. When they had met him, they immediately squealed and nuzzled the fox, petting it until their hands got tired. Youko sure liked the attention.

Hermione, though, did not seem to like the silver fox and stomped away. Ginny shrugged at Kagome's inquisitive look.

"Well, I better get going." Ginny smiled cheerfully and waved goodbye, before closing the door behind her.

Kagome sighed and examined the furniture in the room. A wardrobe and bureau sat side by side near the door. A dirty window covered by thick curtains gave a feeble light, and a comfortable looking bed sat near the window, a small table and lamp beside it. A larger desk was on the opposite side of the room, along with a creaky wooden chair. Connected to the room was a bathroom, which was pristine and orderly.

She flopped her pouch onto the bed and emptied it. Inside was a steel enforced wooden chest with her clothes and toiletries in it. The other chest was empty, save a few items to make the place look homey. She placed the tip of her wand on one chest and enlarged it and then did the same to the other.

She hauled the trunks down onto the floor, putting one on the desk and the other at the foot of her bed. Youko nuzzled her and she stroked him with a smile. "**Youko Kurama," **she wondered aloud, "**why did Koenma make us do this mission? I mean, why did he send you in your fox form? And why not send you and Hiei and Yuusuke and Kuwabara? Why me and you?"**

The fox seemed to shrug. "**Koenma is just a pacifier-sucking baby, hardly qualified to be a demi-God,"** he retorted telepathically.

"**Is Kurama somewhere in that subconscious?" **Kagome grinned and stroked the fox some more.

Youko purred before nodding yes, "**He wants to get out, but he says it wouldn't be good if that happened."**

"**That's Kurama for you."**

TBC

A/N: drop by a review!


End file.
